Spawn of the Fox
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Ellie is Ban's daughter, the kit sin of Indulgence. Elaine and Ban's daughter is a mystery to her, wondering about the fairy side she's never expressed or known. Ban was thrown in Baste prison Ellie traveled alone. Now she's on a mission! Mission:Save Ban, Help the Sins and Awaken Her Fairy Half! Now, come along as the journey of Ellie and the Sins begin. *Being Rewritten New Book*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **This is my first Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, so enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little Bit of Soil, Water and Magic

* * *

After the incident with Elaine and the red demon, Ban started traveling and looked for a clear place to plant the seed that was given to him by Elaine.

Till one day after aimlessly traveling Ban stopped traveling. He found a quiet and empty place, perfect to plant the seed. He dug a hole big enough, put the seed in, and even added some of his blood, and soon a big tree sprouted up as the desert area started growing grass, along with tiny flowers.

He smiled. Hopefully this would do for what Elaine asked of him. The bandit had given the guardian fairy her last wish, and he smiled at his own work. And even though he completed that he didn't know what to do with the other.

Elaine had given Ban another for which he had no idea of what it did, but he remembered Elaine saying, _"That seed will need fertile land, and please take care of it, its special. So whenever you decide your lonely Ban, plant that."_

The bandit wasn't really lonely, more like lost. He wanted to find himself again. After finding out you can't die there's only so much you can do that will make your life exciting.

So he traveled. Over the land, over the seas. Wherever excitement could be found, Ban was found as well. And soon time passed till he one day met a boy. He was a short blonde haired boy with a clunky suit of armor and a sword.

He asked of Ban if he would come along, on a quest. The boy was a knight, looking for more knights to be the King's elite. And he asked the bandit Ban to come with him. "Can you bring me excitement?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I can promise adventures around every corner," he replied. "I'm Meliodas."

The bandit smirked, nodding and grabbing his things, ready for his new adventure with his new, Captain.

After, Meliodas gathered four other knights as a giant has accompanied the blonde to find Ban.

Then, they were named The Seven Deadly Sins. The best of the best order of knights in Liones. Meliodas, the dragon sin of wrath, Diane, the snake sin of envy, Ban the fox sin of greed, King, the grizzly sin of sloth, Gowther, the goat sin of lust, Merlin, the boar sin of gluttony, and Escanor, the lion sin of pride.

After this they were sent on missions by the King. To bring eternal peace to the Kingdom and Britania, and make sure the world was a prosperous place for the people to live in.

But soon, Ban, once again got bored. The adventures weren't like they used to, and they soon became a bore to the bandit.

He decided to plant the seed given to him by Elaine, and went to a place with fertile soil and starting digging a hole and planting the seed. He added water and a bit of magic, to make it grow just as fast. Even if he didn't know what he was planting?

A big blue flower bud sprouted up and stood in front of Ban, towering over him. "Hmm...it's just a flower, wow." He walked away disappointedly with his hands in his pockets till he heard something behind him.

The flower opened to reveal a girl, about 4'8 or maybe 4'9, but that didn't matter. She uneasily slid down a flower petal and landed on the ground, falling to her knees. The girl had silverish light blue crystal hair that just touched the back of her neck, and pointy fangs like the bandit, but had gold yellowish eyes, like Elaine.

"Who...are you?" He asked.

The girl tilted her head, confused at the question asked of her. "Who am I? I don't know, but I am whatever you want me to be," she replied.

"Oh...uh...do you have a name?" Ban inquired.

"Name? Whatever a name is I probably don't have one, but I do know why I'm here. I'm here to see you. To be with you so you're not lonely. I'm your daughter," the girl answered.

The bandit stepped back in shock, but asked, "How are you here? I mean I never-"

"You were in love with my mother, and she was fairy. Fairies don't exactly have to "make" love to have kids. As long as there's a strong enough love in the relationship, a child is made. Well, except fairies sometimes aren't born the same as humans. We're born from seeds. Like what just happened."

"So, you're my biological daughter?"

"Yes."

"And you are real?"

"Yes."

She layed patiently on the ground, and he only sighed while walking to her.

He walked to the girl and helped her up, walking alongside her. "So you don't have a name?"

She pondered on the question and shook her head. "So, do you want one?"

"Yes, I'd like one if you'd please," the girl answered. "As long as it's something nice, that's all."

"I guess so. Something nice," he mumbled thinking of a name while they were walking back. He was never good with cute, or nice things. He usually ended up breaking or messing up things like that, but she still needed a name. He turned to her. She was wearing a white dress, something like Elaine's. Her posture was like her as well, almost kinda like a splitting image.

"How about... Ellie?"

The girl beside him at first made an odd face, as if she was repulsed by the name then smiled and nodded. "Ellie, I like that. It's a good name, so from now on I'm Ellie, so please do call me that."

"Yeah sure. I'll call you Ell sometimes, it's a cute nickname. Are you okay with me calling you that?"

Ellie, thought about this. She looked towards Ban to see if she saw something. She has never knew what to trust coming out of her flower, but when she was beside her father, the word still a bit foreign in her mind, she felt safe around him, even though she was meeting him for the first time.

The reason why was probably because of her mother. She felt comfortable with Ban from the beginning, and she was now both of them. This is probably where her strong sense of familiarity came from.

"I don't mind you calling me Ell, just like the name Ellie, I like it, so I don't mind if you do. It doesn't bother me." The crystal blue haired girl said. He smiled and nodded holding out his hand as she gladly accepted his big hand holding her small one.

After they got to his cottage, he opened the door where Ellie walked inside and Ban started closing the door smiling, _'Thank you, Elaine.'_ And shut the door, going inside for the day.

A/N: **Heyo guys, I hope you enjoy! This is my first ever Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, and I wanted to try out the idea. Don't get me wrong I know the idea of my new OC being born from a seed is weird, but I wanted to keep the original concept of Elaine being, well, dead, and move with the original story plot (kind of.) Some things will be based around Ellie, I will not lie about that.**

 **Ellie probably won't be shipped with anyone, I haven't decided yet, but probably not. Well I hoped you guys liked the first chapter because there's more to come. Comment/review on your thoughts, bye! And constructive criticism is definitely advised!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Heyo guys, and now to the second chapter of "Spawn of the Fox," please enjoy you guys. Oh, and if Ban or any other character seems OOC I'm sorry**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fleeing the Kingdom

* * *

"Everyone, split up! After we get away we'll regroup later!" Is what Meliodas ordered. They followed his orders, he was their Captain, but no one knew how wrong his words were.

Ban, the bandit. Who liked to steal things, or his way of putting it, borrowing things, rushed home. He, who stole so many things, actually never really cared about those materialized objects (well some more than others.)

He did have somethings he cared about: Elaine, a old worn out book, and Ellie. That's why he was rushing home, he needed to grab Ellie, to make sure she was okay and get her away from the Kingdom.

As he made his way to the cottage he swung open the door to find his daughter quietly and peacefully sleeping on his old bumpy couch that both had taken a liking too. He sighed, he worried himself over nothing. She was fine, and fast asleep, and as much as he didn't want to wake her up he had to.

He strutted over and shook her. Ellie rolled over muttering something to herself and pouted with her half-asleep face. "Whhhhy did you wake me? Is it really morning already?" The crystal blue haired girl whined looking at her father with sleepy eyes.

"No." He replied with a serious face and tone. "The Kingdom's knights are after us, we have to leave," he said pulling out two traveling packs.

"After us? You mean you and the Sins? What for, you didn't steal something important did you?" Ellie questioned sitting up, arms crossed over her chest.

Ban shook his head and started throwing in some of Ellie's clothes, along with his own. "We're really leaving?" A sad tone came from her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry Ell, it's time to move, but don't worry," he flashed a cheesy grin, "now you can finally meet the Cap'n and the others," he responded. "We split up for now, but we're going to regroup later." He stated.

She nodded and got up, throwing on a short red cloak, her brown boots and grabbed a few books from the shelf they layed on. Ellie gathered more supplies and flipped the backpack on her back as Ban did the same. "That's enough, let's move," the bandit ordered.

"Okay!"

They moved through the back door and into the back alleys. There was a commotion everywhere, with people running and screaming, along with little children wailing. The two of them walked through it all turning a blind eye to it all, but this rattled Ellie's skin. "Dad?" She called out.

"Yeah," he replied going through alley after alley.

Her facial expression was unseen by him, but she felt like he could just feel her emotions. Doing this she grabbed his hand and squeezed it uncontrollably, and the bandit's feet came to a stop. "Don't worry, they'll be fine," he muttered almost reading her emotions.

"O...okay," she replied and his feet moved again. Through the crowds, for Ban it was hard to spot the Cap'n, more or less any other of the other Sins. _'The best bet would be if the Sins were being hunted down to flee the Kingdom of Liones, and then find a safe haven somewhere else. Especially out of the watch of the Holy Knights,'_ the crystal blue haired girl thought.

Moving for around close to an hour the two fled the Kingdom of Liones, and looked, in search of any of the other Sins. They both waited around the borders of the Kingdom for about a day or two. They were at the most unnoticable exit from the Kingdom that the Sins would have to come this way, but no one did.

Ellie's back was roughly against the back of a tree, and she gave a impatient sigh. "They're not coming, are they?"

Ban got up. "Yeah, they're not coming. Something must have happened, and when we split up, and now the rest of the Sins are gone," he explained.

The crystal blue haired girl got up and grabbed her bag. As she started walking a piece of paper hit her face. "Ah!" She yelled. "I've been blinded, blinded!"

"Calm down, it's just a piece of paper," the bandit said pulling it off her face. "What's this?" He questioned. He turned over the paper and it read: _The Order of the Seven Deadly Sins has tried treason upon the Kingdom. If found turn them in: Dead or Alive._

"N-no way," she choked out, "dead or alive. That's terrible."

Ban quickly grabbed the paper and threw it away. He snatched up his daughter's hand and they started walking. "Where to now?" She asked.

He gave off a flashy grin again. "Anywhere we want. Whatever happened, happened. But now we can go anywhere we want, doing whatever we want," he answered.

"Okay, I like the sound of that!" Ellie cheered.

Both walked of until the exited the borders of the Kingdom and weren't in somewhat enemy territory. That day they both left the Kingdom, not harshly turning away. Harshly fleeing for their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I hope so far you guys have enjoyed the previous chapters!**

 **Hey I got a review on how old Ellie. Ellie is eleven, and almost exactly how she looks, she's a bit taller, just about Meliodas's height. Her hair comes down a bit past her shoulders. The reason Ellie is eleven is that she aged regularly, but was born with an eleven year old appearance so she had to age to her current body. So when she came out the flower she was one, just a clarification.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and please review or comment any ideas, or just PM me**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Old Adventure Ends, A New One Begins

* * *

Ellie was quietly walking through the town of Baybell holding a basket filled with food, passing through the houses and towns. She was greeted by many people who she had come to love in the town.

She stayed there for two years in the quiet, unnoticeable town that wasn't even mapped or well-known in Britania. It was a nice place to stay for peace and quiet.

"Ellie!" A boy yelled. Ellie turned around and put down her basket, holding out her arms to catch the boy. Her arms wrapped the boy and caught him. He giggled and she just shook her head playfully.

"It's nice to see you too Mason. How is your mother?" She asked ruffling his messy brown hair.

"She's fine," he replied.

"Hehe, good, good," the crystal hair girl responded picking up her basket and waving goodbye.

After her and Ban left the Kingdom ten years they decided to travel around, but five years ago, Ban was captured and put into Baste prison. Now Ellie just wandered until two years she came to Baybell.

 _'I wonder if Dad's still doing okay?'_ She asked herself walking inside her tiny, little empty house. She pulled out her food and started putting it up when she felt a huge surge of energy.

Ellie blacked out for a second and fell back, but regained her balance. "It's time," she spoke out loud to no one in particular.

As if she was waiting for this she bolted upstairs and pulled something out of her bed, a bag. She learned to always be prepared and now the time has come. Ellie had been waiting. Waiting for the time when she could leave her old life behind and have a new adventure.

That meant they were back, some of the Sins. Of course she kept track herself, but none of the rumors were accurate. And even though she never really found any Sins, she had about eleven years to practice her magic and weaponship (If you could call it that.)

Ellie ran around her house frantically causing everyone to peek out there houses in suspicion, but turned away, leaving the resident be.

The crystal haired girl packed up her things and moved into her cabinet pulling out an old worn out book. "Aw, it's still safe," she muttered. She grabbed that and opened the door.

She strutted away, but not without waving goodbye to the people of Baybell village. "It's begun," she said, "the Seven Deadly Sins will return. The rule of the Holy Knights will end. I'm so excited!"

She walked away from the village, and with an excited face no less, and disappeared into the forest leaving nothing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed the past three chapters, now onto chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Silent Prayer

* * *

Footsteps quietly moved through the forest. The person carrying them was light and soft, making sure that no footsteps or traces were left behind. As they walked through the forest it went silent, not even the birds could be heard chirping.

Her feet rustled against the ground and her movements were quick and slick. She grabbed some tiger lily's on the ground and put them away into her bag and took off deeper, into the confines of the forest.

"Please God, return all the men we've lost," one man wished.

"Please dear God, punish those Holy Knights for what they've done," another man prayed holding his hands together. More people were silenting sitting there sending there prayers.

There prayers were being silently sent when lighting started running through the sky and hit the church. Metal footsteps clicked throughout the church and resounded through the walls. "Help us... please," a man whispered as Gilthunder walked through the church and through the scorched and hurt people.

Soon he walked through the church, and only uttering a few words, leaving the church later. _Swoosh,_ the doors flew open and Ellie walked in. "Someone called!" She said walking up setting up a man against the wall.

"Thank...you," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll gather the rest of the people," Ellie informed getting up and dusting of her knees, gathering the people. Once they were all together she patched up most of the major wounds, only leaving the minor wounds without attention. She sat down. "If I can ask, why did that Holy Knight shock the place up?" She asked.

"Because," a woman started, "they don't like people like us. Praying and things like that, so we tried to do it in secret, but we couldn't, and got punished," the woman finished lying back.

"Hmm, so the system is trying to take away and supress the people's beliefs," Ellie said. She got up and left waving goodbye. "Thank you for the information, now goodbye!" And she took off in a flash.

Meliodas was currently lying in the bed with Elizabeth and Hawk by his side. "Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth mumbled, giving him a new towel.

Hawk walked up and rubbed his shiny head against Elizabeth's leg. "Aw, don't worry Elizabeth, Meliodas is gonna be fine! I don't think there's anything that guy can't handle," Hawk reassured. Elizabeth nodded, silently agreeing with Hawk's words.

Dr. Dana walked in and over to Meliodas's sleeping form. He gave the blonde his medicine, as Elizabeth said, "Thank you so much from treating him Dr. Dana. I'm sure he'll make a safe recovery."

"I'm not to sure about that," he replied, removing the medicine from Meliodas's mouth.

The princess turned to the doctor with a gape mouth and bulging eyes. "D-Dr. Dana, I...I don't understand?"

"I'm sorry, but your friend is never going to recover. You see, this medicine was a toxic poison. Now your friend will never wake up," he explained.

"No!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her arms over the blonde's sleeping form.

Dr. Dana put his head down and responded, "My condolences."

"Now our plan can finally can be put into action with him out of the way," a voice said. The princess sprouted up and stood up, but cautious of what was in the air.

"Who's there?!" The swine asked. Hawk looked around, but saw nothing and turned to Elizabeth. "I don't see anyone, but the air has a nasty smell to it. Be careful Elizabeth," he warned as she nodded in reply.

A figure in clunky, silver and metal armor appeared in the room standing there. "I am Golgius," he declared, "apart of the Holy Knight order, Weird Fang!" He walked up to Meliodas. "Now I can retrieve the sword," he said grabbing a hold of the blonde's sword half. "Now!"

Golgius yanked on the sword, but it come into his grasp. He looked down to see Meliodas still gripping onto his sword. "Huh?" He pulled it again. "Why won't he just let go!"

And in the blink of an eye Meliodas was up, eyes wide awake and his hand gripping his broken sword, and removing it from Golgius's grasp. He even had a different aura to him, it was powerful and suffocating. It made Golgius flinch. "T-this was not anticapated!" The holy knight screeched disappearing.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed clinging to his side.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth. How's it going?" He casually asked patting her head. "So, who was he?" The blonde asked.

Hawk then approached and made a sour face. "He was a holy knight! He tried to take your sword, and this doctor-!" The swine turned his head to find that Dr. Dana had disappeared. "Where'd he go?!"

Somewhere else, on top of Baste Prison sat a figure on the top of the structure. "Does that really matter now?" Ellie whispered, eyes closed, taking in the cool breeze that glided over her face. "It seems that I should go. It's time to play my part," she said jumping down the steps of the prison's structure.

She up to the exit and looked around, saying something about it being dark and cornered. The crystal blue haired girl stood there silently and cupped her hands together. "I pray for..." but the rest of her words were inaudible, and the air quickly carried them away. Ellie took in a sharp breath and walked into the entrance.

The guards that were guarding Ban's cell heard a clank, and a big sound. They turned around to see the cell door kicked open by the only fox sin Ban. He stood there a bit hunched over and quickly took out the two men.

"Really? That was slower than usual. It's seems your losing your touch," a voice said.

He smirked, turned around and saw Ellie giving him a similar smirk. "You can't lose what you've always had," he replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. Good to see you Ell," the bandit said.

"Mhm, it's good to see you too!" She responded. "Let's do this thing!"

He walked over to her and ruffled her hair, causing her to give him a pout. "Haha, that never get's old!" Ban chuckled. "Come on Ell, we've got this."

"Fox sin of greed, Ban, stop at once!" Jericho ordered. They both turned around gave each one a ugly smile and cracked their knuckles.

A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! If you didn't that 2nd part where Ellie was introduced she was silently answering Hawk's question. Be prepared for the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Heyo guys, I've returned! I just wanted to make another clarification.**

* * *

 **This is for** _ **AButterfly'sTrueColors**_ **who reviewed chapter 4. I just wanted to say first of all to not just to** _ **AButterfly'sTrueColors,**_ **but to everyone, thank you for reviewing. It makes me so happy to read everyone's comments.**

 **I'd like to say that I have not fully decided whether Ellie will age properly like a human. What I think I plan on doing is having her grow up till maybe 16, if I even further this to something like sequel. And then she stops and due having Elaine's fairy linneage and Ban being immortal, she either becomes immortal or just doesn't age for about tons of hundred years.**

* * *

 **That's all for now, but don't worry. When I make a final decision I'll inform everyone in one of the chapters. Bye and enjoy! ^-^**

 **P.S. I'll try to upload even sooner for you guys, my peeps.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Declaration

* * *

"You both will pay for this!" Jericho screeched trying to cover herself.

Both Ban and Ellie walked down the long corridor, laughing like hyenas. "I can't believe you did that. That was so mean!" Ellie chuckled.

"Now I'm not the only one. You helped too, besides Jeri gave me a nice cut," Ban replied moving his hand to his chin and over it.

"Jeri?" The crystal blue haired girl questioned. "When did you two get on a nickname base?"

The bandit smiled and just laughed. "Well, I mean Jeri did cut my hair. I think we're closer than ever," he joked playfully.

"Hmm...that makes no sense whatsoever!" Ellie declared taking the lead in front of Ban. She turned down the dark and stuffy hall to another dark corridor lined with jail cells. Her hands touched against the rough cobblestone walls as a footsteps came from the other direction.

The bandit walked up and grabbed Ellie, whispering, "Stay behind me." She did as she was told and stayed behind her father. The footsteps got louder till a decent sized man in armor walked up.

"Fox sin of greed Ban, this is the end for you," he said. "For you will be disposed by me, Jude of the Weird Fangs," he declared.

* * *

Right now Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk were running to Baste prison when they came up on Diane standing in the middle of the valley. They all came to a stop upon Diane's figure. "Hey, Diane, whatcha doing out here?" Hawk asked.

The giant before them was staring out in to nothingness, caught in a trance. She heard Hawk's voice and snapped out, looking down at the three of them. "Huh? Oh, well...I was going to Baste prison, and I...don't remember," she replied, rubbing her temple.

"Well, never mind that. Let's go," Meliodas said.

They nodded but as they were walking Diane looked towards Meliodas's direction only to see a man clad in armor take his place. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I am the knight Rune and leader of the order of the Weird Fang," he answered.

Diane didn't like his answer and pressed further, but in a more distressed tone. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's not here. I took him away from you," Rune explained, "but you can engage me in battle."

"You'll pay for messing with me and the Captain!" She yelled clutching her fists together and smashing them down to where Rune was standing.

"Woah, Diane what are you doing?" The blonde yelled as he dodged the giant's fists. "Hey! Diane, can you hear me?!"

Diane started breathing heavily and looked at her Captain then once again saw Rune. "You..." she gritted her teeth.

"What's going on? Why is Lady Diane acting this way, I don't understand," Elizabeth commented staying closely by Hawk. "Sir Meliodas, do you know?" She exclaimed.

"Hmm," he mumbled, "I have an idea." He replied. "I believe an outside force is hypnotizing her, or something like that."

"Give me back the Captain!" Diane yelled as Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth and Hawk moving them out of harm's way.

He turned his back to the giant for a moment to face the two. "Stay here you two, okay? I don't want you two getting caught up in this," and as quickly as that the blonde disappeared from there vision to where Diane was standing.

"Diane," Meliodas started, but soon her image was replaced with a big guy in armor, "who're you?" He asked taking caution.

"I am the holy knight Rune," he replied.

"Where's Diane?" Meliodas inquired.

"She's gone."

"Then I'll make you disappear." The blonde charged at Rune and started engaging in battle with him, while Diane, surprisingly, was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Back in Baste, Ban had just disposed of Jude, and him and Ellie were walking through the halls. "I'm excited," she said.

"Excited? About what, me taking care of Jude," Ban responded.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Doing someone in even if to protect someone else is still wrong." Ellie turned to him. "But that's not what I'm excited about. I'll finally get to meet your captain," she explained running her fingers against the cobblestone walls.

"That is true. You didn't get to meet him ten years ago. I guess you're gonna finally meet him and everyone else," he replied.

The crystal blue haired girl crossed her arms and pouted. "It's your fault for putting it off so many times."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Both heated at one's faces, they're fangs starting to show. Ellie jabbed her finger to Ban's chest. "It was your fault!" She declared.

He crossed his arms. "Was not!"

They both crossly stared back at one another, glaring viciously, until Ellie cracked a smile and Ban started to laugh. "You would use an excuse like that," the bandit said.

She crossed her arms in a pout, much like Elaine. "Your no fair," she replied.

The bandit slowly smiled. _'Your already a lot like Elaine. I guess you can't help it,'_ he thought. "Let's get out of here," Ban told her walking down the hall faster.

* * *

Right now while Diane was still fighting with Meliodas, Elizabeth was with Hawk, and currently walking through the storm of bugs to reach the little boy being attacked by Freesia.

As the bugs were scratching and cutting her skin she moved through them to reach the boy and cover him from the bugs. The bugs dispersed and Elizabeth looked at the boy with glee, happy to see him okay.

"Thank you lady," he said. "But it doesn't matter anyway."

"What? I don't understand," the princess responded. She let go of the boy only to see him transform into Ruin.

Soon he explained on how it was a trick, but he admired Elizabeth's bravery, but wouldn't spare her. He grabbed her head and drew her closer to him.

He hit her against her staff and threw her away. Much like an old rag doll. But she only smiled, to spit out the bell attached to it. And once this was done, Meliodas and Diane were released from the trance.

In an instant Freesia was stomped on by Diane and Meliodas engaged Ruin. While the princess was injured she accompanied the sin of envy and the swine to follow the blonde to Baste.

Once there they ran into Meliodas again and entered the prison, and only to have the entrance on them.

"Well, I guess this is a one way road," Hawk commented walking through with the three others.

Footsteps sounded throughout the prison which caused the two sins to be on their guard only to see a very familiar man and unfamiliar girl walk up into their line of vision.

They both glared at one another making the hall very quiet.

Meliodas, after seeing his old teammate, gushed. "Ban~"

The sin of greed did the same. "Cap'n~"

They both smiled and ran to each other clapping their hands all over the place, which started to make the prison unsteady. Then, the sin of wrath, pushed Ban into a wall, making it collapse.

He jumped joyously up and cheered, "Oo, oo, me next!" And jolted to the blonde and pushed him back.

They both went against the ground getting into the form of arm wrestling. "Now, let's see Ban. How many times have I won? 361 wons," Meliodas said.

"And how many times have I won? 361 too," Ban replied, as both went more intensely into the match. "Well, then let's see who can break the tie."

As they did this the whole prison started to break apart and collapse.

* * *

Later on, everyone was in the home of Dr. Dana and his family, enjoying a meal together.

"Hello your majesty," Ban said bowing, "as you may know I am the sin of greed, and it is a pleasure to be in your presence."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well your majesty. I've never really met royalty before so this is a first for me," Ellie explained by her father's side.

"Oh- a- please, don't worry about formalities. Your both fine," Elizabeth replied.

The blonde moved towards Diane and whispered, "You see the little girl too right?"

Diane nodded. "Of course Captain. She was in the prison with Ban."

While they were talking it seems they that Ban and Ellie found out about Hawk. "See, look! Dad, it's a talking pig! Your so cute, Hawk!" The crystal blue haired girl gushed running over to the swine and hugging him.

"Dad?"

"Dad!"

"BAN!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **FINALLY UPDATED! HURRAH! Hopefully this is a quicker update (but it probably isn't) and better chapter for everyone. Enjoy reading! Did my best to make it longer than the last and the content better.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything concerning Seven Deadly Sins, and also the events of how I did this chapter might be a little switched or messed up. My bad, but stuff happens. I forget things.**

 _ **Chapter 5 Recap:**_

 _While they were talking it seems that they Ban and Ellie found out about Hawk._

 _"See, look! Dad, it's a talking pig! You're so cute, Hawk!" The crystal blue haired girl gushed running over to the swine and hugging him._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"BAN!"_

Chapter 6: Bittersweet Reunions

"Dad? What does dad mean? Baaaaan," Diane whined giving him a pout. Meliodas on the other hand only smirked nudging the bandit in the side.

"So~ who was it with?" Meliodas couldn't help but give off a little chuckle.

Ban just growled and pushed his captain away. "It wasn't with anybody Cap'n. Let's just say, Ellie over here is a special case," he replied back, giving off a slight hiccup.

"Oh come on Ban," the blonde leaned in whispering, "promise I won't tell Diane."

Ellie popped up, looking between both men. "Wait! What are you saying to Dad?!" She asked now pointing to Meliodas.

"Ell, come 'ere," the bandit requested. Ellie, nodding, walked over to her father and just smiled.

"Yes? You needed me?" She asked.

He flicked her over the head. "Don't be weird to the Cap'n and the others, kay? This band of misfits is already weird enough as they come," Ban explained.

Meliodas walked over and started patting Ellie's head. "Oh no, no, no! Don't listen to old Ban over there. Be as weird as you please little Ellie. We're happy to have another misfit to our band," he said smiling as usual.

"Really?" She asked, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Mm-hmm, please do," Meliodas replied.

"Thank you Captain!" Ellie cheered hugging him. "Y'know," she looked up at him, "I'm almost as tall as you. I'll get taller than you soon, okay!"

Everyone except Ban sweatdropped at Ellie's response to the blonde sin of wrath.

As the night went on everyone enjoyed the festivites, with ale being passed around and conversations being exchanged.

Everyone was eating and talking the crystal blue haired girl sat next to Elizabeth sitting on the edge of her bed alongside Diane. As both women had gotten more comfortable with one another the sky started filling up with stars.

"Lady Diane!" Ellie turned to the giant.

"What is it Ellie? Oh, actually, you can call me Diane as well," Diane replied.

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Got it Aunt Diane. Can you pick me up? I wanna see the stars so close like I can touch them," she explained excitedly.

The giant held out her hand. "Of course!" Ellie hopped into her hand and Diane lifted her up to see the sky closer. "Wait- Aunt Diane?"

"Ah, it's beautiful. Aunt Diane, Elizabeth, I'm so happy to be with you all now. Please, let's make the best of this adventure with everyone. I will enjoy it to the fullest," the crystal blue haired girl said.

"I will as well," Elizabeth responded gazing back at the sky with everyone.

Night finally came and everyone retired peacefully to the Boar Hat.

Morning arrived and Elizabeth turned over to her bed when she heard a voice say: "Good morning Elizabeth! Or wait- maybe I should call you Eliza, or maybe even Beth, hmm... What about Liza?!"

"As well to you Ellie," Elizabeth replied starting to doze off again, closing her eyes. Wait- did she just say Ellie. The princess let it sink in for a minute then her eyes bolted open and she jolted up. "Wait, Ellie!"

"Why hello Elizabeth," she replied back.

"W-Where's Sir Meliodas?!"

Ellie just smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that."

Back in the room on the second story, Ban was sleeping ever so peacefully when he turned over. "Oh Ellie," he muttered under his breath, grabbing "Ellie" and bringing her head to his chest.

Then he heard a sultry reply, none like his Ellie ever said before. "Oh Elizabeth, you're sooo comfy!"

That was definitely not his daughter. Nuh-uh! No way! Ban peered open his eyes and saw a tuft of not blue hair, but blonde hair. It was messy, and so familiar it made Ban shiver. The bandit's lengthy arm removed the blanket only to reveal someone he was hoping not to ever see in his bed.

"Cap'nnnnnnnnn!"

Meliodas eyes for only a moment fluttered then stretched open. "Bannnnnnnnn!" He screamed, as the taller sin threw Meliodas away from him.

Ellie was now chuckling while Elizabeth was looking scared at the crystal blue haired girl's response and the set of screams they had just heard. _'I sure hope Sir Meliodas is okay,'_ the princess thought, letting go a sigh.

Now, Ellie and Elizabeth, were sitting inside along with Hawk and Diane sitting outside when Meliodas and Ban came downstairs. Both men were pale and as soon as Ban saw Ellie he grabbed her and started giving her a major noogie to the head.

"You little- what the hell was with the Cap'n being in my bed this morning?!" He questioned.

Ellie's bright eyes looked up at the bandit and smiled. "Well you see..."

"See what?"

"Can you stop giving me a noogie first. Hehe." The crystal blue haired girl said.

Ban dropped his daughter to the ground. As quickly as he dropped her, she sprung back up and hugged Elizabeth protectively. "I just think that a girl, especially a princess shouldn't sleep with a man. It's completely indecent!" She cried.

"Thank you!" Hawk yelled happily, "Someone who agrees with me!"

"Ah, your no fun Hawk," the blonde said. He walked over to the princess and gave her a puppy-dog pout and asked, "Do you really mind Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked between Ellie and Meliodas and started getting flustered. "A-ah, well I mean, it's just that... I don't think it's entirely bad-"

"Thank you my wonderful Elizabeth I-"

"but its not completely decent to do such a thing, Sir Meliodas, Ellie," Elizabeth explained trying her best to please both parties.

Ellie just smirked and let go of Elizabeth and nodded in agreement to what she just said. The crystal blue haired girl looked up at Ban and grabbed his hand. "We'll start breakfast!" And pulled him away to the kitchen.

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

"Now, that that's over, what do we do now Captain? I mean, about finding the next sin?" The giant inquired from the outside.

The sin of wrath smiled and pulled a map out of his coat. "The last sighting of King was at the Necropolis. That's what Lil Gil said King was last," Melodias explained.

"Wait- but didn't they say King died or something?" Diane inquired from, as usual, outside the Boar Hat.

Ban scoffed. "With a guy like King I'm not surprised if they announced him dead."

The crystal blue haired girl looked back between the three sins before inquiring, "What was King like anyway?"

The bandit scoffed and starting laughing. "He was a piece of work!"

Diane gave a 'tsk' and replied, "And your not one either?"

"Not the point. The point is that he was a real weirdo. He had a thing for stuff animals and other junk," Ban answered.

"Even so that doesn't mean we still can't try," Meliodas said wrapping up the map. "To the Capital of the Dead!"

After traveling to the village where the Capital of the Dead was, Hawk's Mom stopped and settled down into the earth.

When Hawk's mom stopped and settled everyone hopped out of the bar and started towards the village. "We'll split up and look for King or the opening for this whatever it was called," Meliodas ordered. "We'll split up. Elizabeth, Diane and I, Ban and Ellie, and then Hawk," the blonde said flatly at the end.

"Hey! Why am I all alone?!" Hawk cried.

"Now let's split up," Meliodas said walking off with Elizabeth and Diane.

Hawk now had a tick mark on his head and shouted, "Don't ignore me!" but by then Meliodas's group and Ban's was long gone and off to who's no where. "Screw you Meliodas."

Ban and Ellie were walking around the desolant city when they heard a slight noise. "Eh!" Ellie screeched, clinging to Ban's arm. "What was that?!"

The bandit sighed, pulling her off his arm. "Don't worry Ell, it's fine. Probably just some wild ani-"

Ban almost finished his sentence if he hadn't seen a little girl who was leaning against a gateway collapse. Both went over to the girl as Ban held her while Ellie tried waking her till she opened her eyes.

And before they could ask a boy yelled, "Get away from her!" He ran up to Ban and put a pitchfork through his chest. The girl ran to the boy and grab his shirt, declaring, "Stop it brother they helped me!"

And the bandit just simply ripped the pitchfork out.

Ellie stood slightly in front of him and screamed, "What the hell was that for? Just be lucky we decided to be lucky to help! We're on a mission-" but before she could finish, a strong wind blew past her and her eyes saw some of her hair cut and a small red mark on her neck.

"What the..." she turned to see a small boy lying on a spear smirking at Ban.

"Hey Ban, long time no see, huh," he said.

Ban couldn't say anything as he coughed up blood and Ellie's eyes widened. He was impaled and hurt.

 _'But wait- is this... is this boy... King?'_

"Y-You... you are King? Aren't you?" The crystal blue haired girl questioned.

He turned to her. "And who are y-" he cut himself off as soon as he saw her eyes. _'ELAINE!'_ The only thing that ran through his head. _'I-it can't be! No way!'_

King got off his spear and clutched her shouders, floating.

"Just. Who. Are. You?!"

A/N: **Hope this has satisfied you guys for now. The endig was stumping me then I realized, I was trying to hard. So here it is! Stay tuned for the reveal of King's full on reaction. This was just a preview! Peace,**

 **PopMania, out!**


	7. Author's Note

A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry this isn't an update like I know you all probably wanted, but I just wanted to get this off my chest.**

 **Also, who has been keeping up with Season 2 of Seven Deadly Sins? Cause you bet I have.**

 **But onto the real reason for this author's note.**

 **I was working on the next chapter for a while now when I decided to go back and reread the whole story over again.**

 **Reading it didn't make me feel good when I usually read my stories and if nothing else, I felt like the content was either rushed, to short, or just plain bad.**

 **I know some of you might say, "Don't say that!" or "It's not bad!" but I'm personally not satisfied as the Author of this story with this content and would like to provide more adequate and non choppy content.**

 **I personally just want this to be a really good story and surprisingly enough this story has the most views out of all my stories and I dislike it. How ironic.**

 **That's why I'm thinking of rewriting the chapters or maybe I'll make another new story with the rewritten chapters on there so you guys can still read the old version if you like. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I'm really sorry to everyone who has followed this story and wanted a new chapter.**

 **This is my only disclaimer: THE STORY IS NOT ENDING!**

 **I think I just need time to review and make it better for everyone. I will update you guys on what I've decided to do, whether I keep this still up, make a new story or replace the old chapters with new chapters.**

 **Well bye everyone, and once again thank you for your follows, favorites, reviews and support. I really couldn't have made it this far without you all.**

 **Bye and thank you.**


	8. Announcement

A/N: **Hello everyone and thank you so much for your patience. This announcement is going out to tell you all what's going to happen to this series.**

 **I've decided that I am going to take my old chapters and revise them to make better content. Because I want to do this I will keeping the old version up, and creating new chapters and a completely new story.**

 **I'm starting out fresh and everything will be a little different.**

 **I can't tell you all when the first chapter might come out. Maybe sometime this month, who knows, but I am going to make this story ten times better for all you reading pleasures.**

 **Spawn of the Fox, even if my writing was crappy, was an amazing journey for me. It was my most popular story, which still perplexes me because (sorry for mentioning this again but) I HATE THE CONTENT!**

 **I hope you all will come along on my new journey of the revised version of this story. Once again, thank you so much for supporting me with this story. Because I had followers I knew I had to keep going just as much as I have to do this.**

 **For the bottom of my heart thank you, and stay tuned for the new version of Spawn of the Fox.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
